


Mirror

by DecemberCamie



Series: Miraculous x Hunter [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: It was almost awkward being in this room- a bedroom he’d practically lived in for his entire life, a bedroom he knew better than his own room back in his family’s stuffed up mansion- because despite the fact that this room belonged to his best lifelong friend, Killua had never been in here like this before.In a black cat suit.With cat ears and a matching tail.As Chat Noir.(Miraculous Ladybug au, with Gon as Ladybug and Killua as Chat!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, check out [this fantastic Miraculous Ladybug HunterxHunter crossover fanart](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157913824156/emthimofnight-you-might-wanna-right-click-open) by the incredibly talented and wonderful [emthimofnight](http://emthimofnight.tumblr.com/)!!! It has all the info about this au, plus emthimofnight’s artwork is an absolute joy and gift to mankind :)
> 
> So this is a Killugon Miraculous Ladybug au, featuring mutually-crushing Killua as Chat Noir and Gon as Gon (who is secretly Ladybug)! Enjoy~

It was almost awkward being in this room- a bedroom he’d practically lived in for his entire life, a bedroom he knew better than his own room back in his family’s stuffed up mansion- because despite the fact that this room belonged to his best lifelong friend, Killua had never been in here like this before.

In a black cat suit.

With cat ears and a matching tail.

As Chat Noir.

“I know it’s nothing fancy, but it’s all my aunt can afford this deep into the city,” Gon said, sounding almost apologetic. Killua glanced at the other teen to see him nervously rubbing the back of his neck, skin tone a shade darker than usual. Was Gon embarrassed?

Killua grinned. Gon was so ridiculous sometimes. “Its _purrfect,_ ” he said, rolling the ‘r’s and winking playfully. The complete and total shock that washed over Gon’s face was so funny that Killua burst into laughter.

“Oh, man,” he gasped as he clutched his sides. “You should see your expression right now!”

Gon’s hands flew up to touch his still-red cheeks. “Eh? What’s wrong with it? Is there something on my face?”

Gon rushed over to the mirror leaning up against the wall. Killua knew that mirror from years upon years of sleepovers and getting ready for school and making funny faces at Gon through it just to mess with him. But seeing Gon this anxious over his appearance, with his nose nearly pressed to the reflective surface, was a first.

“Gon! Hey, Gon, c’mon-” Killua wrapped a clawed hand around his best friend’s wrist and physically dragged him away from the mirror, “-there’s nothing on your face, I promise! Your expression was just kind of funny, okay? You look amazing, as always.”

Gon stood very still. Killua was suddenly hyper-aware of the face that his fingers were still curled around Gon’s warm wrist, right over his pulse.

“Y-You think I look…amazing?” Gon asked, voice slightly higher than usual.

Killua blinked. “Um.” Shit. What should he say?! He had saved Gon’s life from a random monster less than an hour ago after Ladybug had failed to show up for whatever reason. Gon invited him back to his and Mito’s apartment above their bakery to give him some sweets as a thank you, but…

Was it really okay for Killua to flirt with his best friend? Sure, Killua had been infatuated with Gon for years now, but Gon didn’t know that. He couldn’t know that, or else Killua would shrivel up into a ball and literally combust out of sheer mortification.

But Killua wasn’t here right now. Chat Noir was. And Chat Noir wore a mask, and with that, came a kind of freedom Killua had never known.

“I think you look just like your room,” he said and confusion flashed in Gon’s gorgeous honey-brown eyes.  _“Purr-fect.”_

Gon sputtered, laughing erupting out of him. The radiant smile that bloomed across his lips made Killua’s heart do triple back-flips inside his chest and for a moment, he forgot to breathe.

“You’re funny,” Gon said. He twisted his arm in Killua’s grasp and Killua immediately began to let go.

Gon didn’t let him though. Instead Gon caught Killua’s transformed and black-clad hand in his, squeezing lightly.

Killua’s skin tingled where he and Gon touched. There was a strange warm sensation spreading to every corner of his body, making his toes curl in his boots. _Gon was holding his hand, holy crap._ If a monster crashed through the window right now and took him out for good, Killua would be satisfied knowing that he had lived long enough to hold his best friend’s hand.

Gon glanced at him. The way he did it was almost shy, blinking up at Killua through thick lashes.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Gon said softly. Killua stared; he’d never seen Gon’s face so red before.

“I really owe you one,” Gon continued. He rubbed his thumb along Killua’s index finger and Killua nearly had a heart attack because _how was this even happening-_

“So, let me know if you need or want anything, okay? Just tell me and I’ll do whatever I can to help you!”

An idea hit him and a smirk tugged at Killua’s mouth. “Anything I want?” he asked suggestively and Gon let out a strangled squeaking sound.

“I, um! A-Anything within reason!” he corrected himself, dropping Killua’s hand. Killua grinned, despite morning the loss of Gon’s fingers around his, and pressed into Gon’s space. He almost laughed again as Gon went cross-eyed trying to keep him in sight.

“How ‘bout,” he breathed. “You get me some of those chocolate cakes I saw in your aunt’s shop, hmm? That, and your company, will be plenty enough of a reward.”

Gon looked like he was about to pass out. Killua could feel his own cheeks burning with a fiery blush covered mostly by his mask- _thank god_ \- but he had no idea why Gon was acting so nervous. It wasn’t normal for him to get so flustered, but Killua was going to take every chance he could to enjoy it.

Gon took in a shuddering breath. “I…I can do that. How many cakes do you want?”

Killua hummed thoughtfully. All of them? Nah, that would be asking too much. He didn’t want Mito to go broke and stop making cakes after all.

“Five? Is that okay?” he said and Gon nodded so enthusiastically he reminded Killua of a bobble head.

“Yeah, ‘course!!! Just- wait here, don’t move, I’ll be back in a minute-”

Gon skittered away, flying down the staircase at with break-necking speed. Killua shook his head, amused.

“You’re so weird,” he after Gon with a small smile.

Weird or not, he still loved Gon. He was relieved that he had made it in time to rescue Gon earlier; he didn’t know what he would do if Gon suddenly got hurt by one of the supervillains that kept popping up all over the city like ants. Or worse, if Gon was akumatized.

Killua shuddered. He didn’t want to think about what Gon would like as a supervillain. It was bad enough that Killua had to wear this ridiculous outfit, Gon didn’t need one to match.

Killua reluctantly looked himself over in Gon’s finger-smudged mirror. He didn’t look anything like his normal self: hands morphed into claws, silver hair puffed up in all the wrong angles, eyes totally covered in a vibrant alabaster blue. To make matters worse, he was dressed in a full black body suit with a tail, cat ears and gold ringing bell at his neck.

Killua grimaced at himself. He looked so dumb, he could cry. He probably could’ve asked his parents to make him a better outfit and that was saying something.

There was a shout and loud crash from directly downstairs. Killua pressed his lips together to keep himself from snorting.

Killua might look different, but Gon was still Gon. And if nothing else, Killua was grateful for that constant in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Me and emthimofnight decided to make this a series instead of a chapter story since each drabble is kind of its own stand alone fic. Right now I have two other parts for this au written- one Killugon, one LadyKillu- so I'll upload those at a later date.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
